Our Life Together
by tootapanga 1
Summary: Ok there's a very pregnant sam, a presant from jack, a father's class, and Rodney, summary sucks, hopefully the storys better. Enjoy, have a laugh, or a cry, but please review. :D


_A/N ok firstly I'd like to defend myself._

_Blame this story on StevieLUVSAlex *points angrily*_

_She made me do it! And it's not fair. She's a shipping freak, and she writes bones and I don't like it all that much, so I challenged her to write booth to end up happier with someone other than bones, and she did so quit impressively, and so it's my turn._

_The challenge is;_

_Sam with Rodney, jack had to be insanely jealous, and it has to be pure smut, and not a send up._

_So I have two choices._

_Write it with resentment in my heart, and tears in my eyes._

_Or b) Embrace it, and enjoy every second. *laughs evilly*_

_And so that's what I am doing._

_But I do want it to be clear, that I believe in Jack and Sam forever._

_Blame StevieLUVSAlex. *rocks back and forth in trepidation*_

Rodney awoke to the mid summer breeze flowing through the curtains of their bedroom...and the rocking of the bad.

Firstly he tried to ignore it, but eventually when grunting accompanied the movement, he peered one eye open.

'Sam?' he questioned, sounding typically annoyed.

'Rodney...'she whined

'Again?'

'Again' she grumbled.

'Sam I'm exhausted' he groaned

'I'll make you a sandwich' she bargained

'Well ok...but only because I love you' smiled warmly

'I know you've always had something for the blonds' she laughed

'Yes, especially the short haired blue eyed kind of dumb ones' he grinned sending her a wink.

Sam thought about refuting that but decided on rolling her eyes instead.

Slowly Rodney rounded the bed, and helped roll Sam out of it.

'Geez Sam you're like a whale, I mean you're not quite as heavy but your well on your way' he grumbled

'Excuse me!' Sam whined

'Compliment Sam, compliment, remember Sam the whale saved my life'

'I thought I did'

'Well no my conscience rendering of you did'

'Rodney, maybe you just need to work out more' Sam commented

With one last heave he pulled her to her feet 'whale Sam...Whale, doesn't matter how fit I am, and I'm not unfit, just less fit than others'

'Hey Rodney you did this to me, so stop complaining' she grumbled as she rubbed her rather fat round stomach

'Well technically I didn't do this, it was my...'

'Nope Rodney...just...don't' she shook her head.

'Ok ok, now what about that sandwich?' he clapped his hands together.

'What sandwich?' she asked as she moved in for a hug.

'The one you promised'

'Oh have a power bar' she pushed him back onto the bad, before leaving the room.

'I don't like them'

'You eat them all the time' she called from down the hall

'Doesn't mean I like them' he mumbled.

'I thought we were supposed to be opening our baby shower gifts?' Sam asked

'Oh, yes about that I already did that' he jittered nervously

'What?'

'I was bored'

'Oh...well what did we get?' Sam questioned

'Oh you know, clothes dummies, a bouncer, toys, that kind of thing...although zelanka dropped of a recording' he flicked some wrapping paper

'Yeah?' sam looked intreuged, as she started making coffee

'Suppose to make bubs smart, but you know its zelanka, and I want our baby to reach its full potential, so I'm making one of my own'

'That's not nice' Sam scolded

'Hmm? Oh well' he sounded absent minded

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing'

'You're thinking' she looked at him with great concern

'Well yes. I do that you know sometimes'

'Rodney?'

'I was just wondering if you chose your god parent yet.'

'Umm no, did you pick between teyla or Jeannie yet?

'Yes, I think Jeannie; I mean she is my sister after all'

'Good choice, I think I'm going to pick Daniel, cam was keen, but I think Daniel would be a better role model' Sam thought aloud

'Oh by the way...jack sent something'

'Yeah?' sam sounded annoyed even at the mention of his name

'I know' Rodney hinted at something

'What?'

'Well I didn't think you two were talking anymore'

'Were not, I mean he's not the type of person you can really call a friend, look at how many times he tried to separate us'

'I know, I mean I know I'm a genius, and I'm needed everywhere, but all those months of shipping me to and fro, and you'd transfer, and he moved me again, he's not very smart'

'Oh it's not that...I mean, he's not, but it's called jealousy' she rolled her eyes again

'Oh well yes there is that' he wagged his eyebrows flirtatiously

'Are you going to this father's class?'

'I don't see why I need to, I mean I can calibrate a nuclear bomb, I'm pretty sure I can look after a baby'

'You dropped torren on his head!'

'I did not...he jumped!' Rodney retorted

'Yeah coz a baby can jump' Sam grumbled.

'He did!'

'Well by the way this little fella kicks I wouldn't be surprised' Sam giggled

'He needs a name Sam, little fella doesn't really work'

'Well I told you I like Daniel john'

'I really think my firstborn son should be named after me'

'What Meredith?'

'No Rodney, Rodney is fine' he retorted

'Well your name is Meredith'

'You're never going to forget Jeanie telling you that'

It was a staple moment in our relationship'

'Tell me Sam, how can there be a staple in our...'

'It's a term of phrase...you know like when you worked your way from hate to despise'

'And somehow, now I made my way to love'

'Oh yes darling, I adore you' she smiled, before leaning in for a brief kiss

'Yes, well see that's the thing about you, you're not to bright'

'Excuse me'

'Well I knew I loved you the minute I saw you'

'Oh I know I thought I'd never get my hand back'

'See that's my point I knew straight away and it took you what 8 years to work it out'

'No only...well I told you that you were cute, that was my first hint, it just took you a while to figure out my hints' she laughed

'Yes yes, well your just so reserved is all, besides I thought you were being deliberately condescending.'

'You're wrong, I know that's hard for you to admit' she smiled sarcastically'

'That's because it happens so rarely...' he began to argue.

'Rodney you're going to be late, go'

'But saam, father's class is...

'Meredith...GO'

'Ok ok, I'll see you this afternoon.

'Ok love you honey'

'Love you too.

_A/N yeah I know didn't flow well, and apparently it's not smutty enough, but you know me, I cant do these things for serious. Lol, hope you hated it anyhow, so please leave a review. :D_


End file.
